


How To Train Your Shimada

by Author_of_Kheios



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Dragons, Genji and Hanzo sibling fights, Jesse and Hanzo bicker like an old married couple, M/M, Magic AU, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sort Of, That's a lie, and dragon dick, but there's also porn, definitely fluff, it's all very cute, lots of fluff, there IS a plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:15:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22414618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Author_of_Kheios/pseuds/Author_of_Kheios
Summary: Dragons don't exist. Except they do. And Jesse found one.(follow-up toTranscendence)
Relationships: Genji Shimada & Jesse McCree & Tekhartha Zenyatta & Angela "Mercy" Ziegler, Genji Shimada/Tekhartha Zenyatta, Jesse McCree/Hanzo Shimada
Comments: 4
Kudos: 138





	How To Train Your Shimada

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jukraft](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jukraft/gifts).



> I did the thing! XD I just _had_ to use this title; I couldn't _not_ use it! Many thanks to Jukraft for giving me the ideas and inspiration to write this universe in the first place. Who knows? Maybe I'll write more in this universe and make it a whole series~
> 
> As always, don't forget to kudos, comment and subscribe; enjoy!

“Y’already took my arm, ain’t that enough?”

The enormous sapphire dragon turns a bland bronze stare on him and chuffs blatantly. Then it turns its whole body away from him and settles down, like a cat putting its ass in its owner’s face.

As though anyone could possibly own a dragon.

“Come on, darlin’,” Jesse chuckles, crossing his arms, one flesh and blood, the other a prosthetic bound to him by magic. He really owes Zenyatta for that one, but it wouldn’t have even been an issue if Genji had agreed to come with him last time.

“Go away.”

“How many times I gotta apologise, Shimada?”

“I don’t want your apology,” the dragon growls over its shoulder. “I want peace and quiet.”

“I told ya I was gonna be gone for a while.”

“And I was delighted to be free of you, but like a rash, you keep returning.”

“Now, now, darlin’; don’t be like that,” Jesse laughs. “You know you missed me.”

“Like a hound misses a flea.”

“Rude. Ain’t your mama ever taught you to be nice to people?”

“No. She taught me to eat whatever annoyed me.” The dragon casts a warning glare over its shoulder but Jesse just laughs.

“I’d say take me to dinner first, but you might actually do it.”

“I’m sure I could find  _ some _ seasoning to make you worth the pain of peeling so little meat off your bones.”

“My bone interests you?” Jesse smirks, earning another low growl.

“Why is everything a sex joke to you?”

“Cuz I’m always thinkin’ about sex,” Jesse winks. “And becuz I know it gets under yer skin.”

“Scales.”

“Right. Say, speaking of...”

“No.”

“Y’don’t even know what I’m gonna ask!”

“You were going to ask if I have scales on my dick.”

“...And you say you don’t know me.”

“I never said such a thing,” the dragon huffs. “I said I hate you and I want you gone.”

“Now that just hurts.”

“Good. Perhaps if I hurt you enough, you’ll leave me in peace.”

“You could just leave, ya know,” Jesse points out, leaning against the wall.

“This is  _ my _ cave,” the dragons returns shortly. “ _ You _ invaded;  _ you _ leave.”

“Petty much?”

“Only with you.”

“Aw, I’m special!”

“Gods above... why am I cursed with such a headache?”

“Y’could just give up and then I’d be a welcome distraction from doin’ nothing all day.”

“Or I could bite off your other arm,” the dragon suggests, tossing a bone over its shoulder.

“Damn... That my tibia? Er, fibia...? I forget which one’s which.”

“What will it take to make you leave me in peace, you insufferable American?”

“Ain’t nothing gonna get me to leave, sweetheart.”

“Why do you persist?” the dragon growls, turning back around. “You will never change my mind toward you humans, so leave me to my solitude.”

“See, I don’t think that’s true, darlin’,” Jesse hums, glancing out of the mouth of the cave and taking in the grey sky.

“And why is that?”

“Cuz yer talkin’ to me,” he grins sidelong at the dragon. “First couple times I came around, could barely get a word out o’ ya. Now we’re actually holdin’ conversations proper-like.”

“...Would you believe I hoped to chase you away with caustic words?”

“Not on yer life, darlin’,” Jesse cackles. “Just admit it; you like havin’ me around.”

“Not on your life, cowboy.”

← →

Jesse doesn’t show up the next day. Or the next, or the next after that. The dragon wonders absently why, but pushes the concern from his mind just as quickly.

The human is a pain, and if this means he’s finally leaving the dragon alone, then why should it matter what he’s doing?

A week goes by; two weeks, a month. He can’t shake the worry that Jesse died somewhere, no matter how many times he tells himself no one would care. The man spent nearly a year driving him nuts; he should be delighted by the thought that it won’t ever happen again, but instead he just keeps remembering how Jesse would bring him entire steaks ― the choice bits too; not the cheap shit ― in spite of the fact that he was paying a fortune for something that was hardly a mouthful for the dragon; he keeps thinking of how casually Jesse brushed aside his threats and didn’t even bat an eye when he tore off the man’s arm; he keeps wondering how someone without a care in the world would care about  _ him _ .

Unable to stand it any longer, he shifts to human form and digs out some clothes he scavenged from a mountain climber who froze to death not far from his cave last winter; Jesse talked so much, it’s no surprise the man let slip a few hints about where he’s been staying recently, and even though Genji is there, the need to find out what happened to Jesse outweighs the desire to avoid the other Shimada.

It doesn’t take long to find the compound; Genji’s scent permeates the place like a fog, enough to chase away most spirits and any dragon that might come across the compound.

Well. Almost any dragon.

“Hanzo.”

“Didn’t take you long to scent me,” Hanzo notes, stopping near the door he was heading for.

“I knew you were in the area,” Genji says, moving past him to block the door. “Your scent is all over Jesse.”

“His own fault,” Hanzo scoffs. “He invaded my cave and hasn’t left me in peace since.”

“He’s stubborn that way,” Genji smirks. “I’m surprised you didn’t eat him.”

“In case you missed it, I took his arm.”

“Oh I noticed. But there’s a difference between chomping off a limb and chewing him up entirely.”

“Not everyone inhales their food.”

“You’re avoiding the question.”

“There was a question in there?”

“Why haven’t you?” Genji clarifies, rolling his eyes. “Eaten Jesse.”

“I wasn’t hungry,” Hanzo answers blandly. “Where is he?” Genji cocks a brow.

“Why do you care?”

“So I can finish him off, obviously,” Hanzo deadpans. Genji bristles, baring fangs and claws, and Hanzo sighs. “That was a joke, Genji; has being among the humans dulled your humour so terribly?”

“If you hurt him...”

“Contrary to what you might believe, I don’t kill everyone who crosses my path.”

“If you  _ hurt _ him...”

“Genji. If you aren’t going to tell me where he is, shut up and move.”

Genji growls and braces himself for a fight, but before either of them can move, the door opens, almost hitting him in the face.

“Hm? Oh, Genji!” a tall, slender young man smiles, sky blue eyes warm. “I was just looking for you.Who is your friend?”

“...The other Shimada,” Genji answers reluctantly, sliding closer to the man and wrapping a protective arm around his waist, glaring at Hanzo.

“Oh! The dragon Jesse has been taming,” the young man laughs, offering a hand to Hanzo, who stares in stunned silence at him. “Pleasure to meet you, Shimada.”

“... _ Taming? _ ” The word comes out a growl, and Genji bristles again.

“Don’t!” he hisses.

“Where is he.” It isn’t even a question; it’s a demand.

“Ah, I apologise, Shimada,” the young man says quickly, raising his hands. “I mean it as a joke...”

“Where. Is. Jesse?” Hanzo snarls. Genji makes to attack him, but the young man puts a hand on his arm, stopping him.

“Follow me, please.”

“Zen...!”

“It will be alright, Genji; have faith.”

Angry and bothered by the ease with with this Zen person is dismissing him, Hanzo only barely reins himself in and follows without a word. They stop at an infirmary, and it suddenly makes sense why Jesse would be gone for so long.

“He’s injured?” Hanzo scowls.

“Cursed,” Zen corrects. “We were ambushed by a pair of necromancers, and he saved my life. In the process, he was tainted with necrosis and has been bedridden for over a month. Mercy and I have been clearing it away, but it is quite a process and takes time to do properly. He should be free of it by the end of the week.”

Hanzo stares at the door, torn between finishing what he came here to do and leaving now that he knows what happened.

“...Go see him,” Genji says finally, sighing. “Clearly he’s gotten to you; satisfy yourself that he is still alive.” Hanzo turns a dark look on him, but Genji has already opened the door and is pushing Hanzo into the infirmary.

“Genji!”

“For once in your life, brother, stop being a proud bitch and do what you actually want to do,” Genji retorts, closing the door between them.

"Hello?" a gentle woman's voice calls out, polite but confused. Hanzo glares once more at the door like it'll go through and stab Genji, then looks at the woman, a blonde who stands about the same height as Zen but with two bright wings on her back; an Angel.

"My apologies for intruding," Hanzo grumbles, trying also to be polite.

"It's quite alright," she smiles. "You must be a friend of Zenyatta and Genji's. Are you here to see Jesse?"

"Er... yes..." he answers hesitantly.

"He's sleeping at the moment, but-"

"Who's sleepin'?" a familiar voice scoffs. "Not a man alive could sleep through all that racket y'all're makin'. Hell's goin' on, anyway?"

The woman gives a long-suffering sigh and pulls back one of the curtains.

"You're supposed to be resting, Jesse."

"Like to see  _ you _ sleep through all this noise," Jesse humphs, disgruntled. "I ain't even in my own bed."

"We've been over this; until the necrosis is eradicated, it's safer to be under supervision."

"Not like y'all do much supervisin' anyhow... Gettin' lonely in here; have mercy on me, Mercy!" Jesse pouts at her and Hanzo almost ―  _ almost _ ― smirks.

"Well, now you won't be so lonely," the Angel tsks. "You have a visitor."

"Aw, come on, Genji; I ain't in the mood-" Jesse cuts off when he sees Hanzo, frowning.

"In the mood for what?" Hanzo prompts snidely. "If you say jaunty sex jokes, I'll call you out as the bold faced liar you are." Jesse's eyes widen.

"...Shimada?"

"I'll give you two a moment," Mercy chuckles, leaving the room.

"If I'd known shifting was all it took to shut you up, I'd have done it months ago," Hanzo grunts, sneering down his nose at the American, who looks strangely vulnerable without his cape, boots and hat.

"Wha- Why're you here?"

"I must have a reason?"

"Well, of course not, but..." Jesse pauses, an odd look crossing his features that makes Hanzo uncomfortable. "Oh, honey, don't tell me you got worried and came to check up on me."

"You're wrong," Hanzo snaps, forcing down the rising heat of embarrassment and shame. "That has nothing to do with this; it was coincidence, nothing more."

"Shimada..." He got too close; Jesse reaches out and catches his wrist, preventing escape. "Thank you."

"...There's nothing to thank me for," Hanzo humphs, turning away.

Jesse yanks suddenly, off-balancing him, and he gives a small cry of surprise as he falls across the man. Before he can unleash his temper, soft lips are pressed against his in a tender kiss that leaves him stunned and oddly breathless.

"Ya know... Yer mighty cute in human form," Jesse points out with a sincere smile, touching a light kiss to the tip of Hanzo's nose, which leaves him completely out of sorts. His brain is screaming in panic, so he just shuts it down entirely, reacting purely on instinct.

"Have it your way, cowboy," he growls, capturing the man's mouth like a beast possessed and shifting to straddle him. Jesse's hands shoot to his hips, fingers digging in so tightly that Hanzo can feel them bruising even through the thick material of his jacket.

"Damn..." Jesse breathes when Hanzo finally releases him, awed. "Darlin', I mean it with every fiber of my bein' when I say you can do that any damn time you please."

"Hpmh. Shut up, morsel." Hanzo shrugs off the jacket as he kisses the man again, dropping it to the floor, and Jesse's calloused flesh and blood fingers slip underneath his turtleneck to brush soft skin, which sends an inadvertent shiver up his spine. Pulling back, he grabs the hem of the shirt and yanks it over his head, not caring that it loosens his hair. Jesse stares, amazed, but stops him when he goes for another kiss.

"Wait; hold on, darlin'..."

"You don't want it?" Hanzo frowns.

"Don't wan- Honey, I'm desperate for ya." He rocks his hips up to prove it. "But I gotta make sure  _ you _ want it too."

"What part of this..." Hanzo gestures blandly to himself and his position over Jesse, "...suggests I don't?"

"Well... Okay, fair enough, but I gotta know it's what you really want, and not just something yer doin' becuz I want it." Hanzo scoffs at him, extending his claws to cut away Jesse's soft cotton shirt.

"You're cute, but if I ever do anything simply to please a human, presume I'm cursed." Without waiting for a response, he attacks Jesse's mouth again, pushing the tattered remains of his shirt away and enjoying the way he shivers at the scrap of Hanzo's fangs against his tongue and lips.

"Oh fuckin' hell, Shimada..." Jesse gasps when Hanzo scrapes his claws down the man's chest, drawing tiny beads of vivid red to the surface. "Jesus, darlin', do we need to establish some safe words or something?"

"I can smell your arousal, hear your heartbeat, sense every shift in your chemical make-up; you think I won't notice if you stop wanting it?"

"Well... okay, but... safe words are for you too, honey." Jesse rubs both thumbs in small circles against Hanzo's hipbones, and the combined tenderness of that with his words kickstarts a part of Hanzo's brain. He hastily shuts it back down, worried that he'll start thinking too much, and answers reactively.

"Who do you think is in control here, human? I can stop at any time and leave you wanting,  _ begging _ ."

"Oh I got no doubt about that, but what about next time?"

"Next time?" Hanzo stares at him blankly. Jesse quirks a brow, and then smiles.

"Never mind. I do believe you were about to devour me, darlin'."

"...Are you taunting me?" Hanzo demands suspiciously, digging his claws into Jesse's chest. The man winces but still bucks his hips with a groan.

"Fuck, honey... Not at all. Please, continue?" The request is lacking his usual flirtatious confidence, filled instead with breathless need, and the slowly waking piece of Hanzo's brain wonders if the man actually  _ likes _ the pain.

Experimentally, he brushes his fingertips through the thick, coarse hair on the man's chest, feeling muscle bunch and tighten beneath his touch, and then suddenly he rakes his claws down the length of the man's abs. Jesse hisses, bucking again, and fails to stifle a low moan of want.

"You...  _ like _ the pain..."

"Nah," Jesse chuckles breathlessly. "Anyone else, I'd have thrown 'em off and gone for my gun by now. Guess you got a special touch, darlin'."

Growling in annoyance, Hanzo forces himself to stop thinking and goes back to instinct. He pushes Jesse's hands away and slides down the man's body, pausing for a moment to trace the lines of blood with his tongue. Jesse arches into it, reaching for him but stopping himself and grabbing at the sheets instead. A hitched breath escapes him when Hanzo cuts away his sweatpants too, leaving him naked and vulnerable.

"Don't humans normally wear underclothes?" Hanzo taunts.

"I don't," Jesse laughs lightly. "Not unless I got a reason to; fightin', workin', trainin'..." He breaks off with a strangled gasp as Hanzo immediately takes his fully erect phallus into his mouth in one fluid motion.

The dragon has absolutely no gag reflex.

"Oh fuck, Shimada..."

Hanzo chuffs around the phallus invading his throat, and Jesse barely bites back a yelp, his entire body jolting. Intrigued, Hanzo does it again.

"No- Fuck! Shim- Shimada, don't; I'll-"

Amused now, Hanzo does it one more time, only for Jesse to arc off the bed with a soundless cry, ejaculate exploding in Hanzo's throat and choking him. Immediately, he jerks back, catching a stripe of semen across his face, and hacks violently, trying to clear up his airways.

"Oh shit, honey; I'm sorry!" Jesse apologises quickly, sitting up and reaching out. Hanzo slaps his hands away, still to busy coughing to yell at him. "I tried to warn you, darlin'..." Hanzo glares, no longer coughing uncontrollably, but still clearing his throat and swallowing. Jesse sighs and reaches out again, catching Hanzo's wrist with his stronger, prosthetic hand when the dragon tries to swat him away again. "Just hold still, honey." Taking Hanzo's chin, Jesse leans in and licks his cheek.

Startled, Hanzo goes still, and Jesse takes advantage of it to clean the spunk off his face.

"Sorry, darlin'," Jesse says again with an apologetic grimace. "I, uh... I don't suppose you'd like payback...?" Hanzo is still too startled to respond, until Jesse's hand slides gently over his hip and down across his inner thigh.

“You really think your pathetic human tongue can do anything to me?”

“Ain’t no harm in tryin’, right?” Jesse grins, reaching for the button of Hanzo’s pants. The dragon humphs but doesn’t try to stop him, even shifts back a bit and helps remove the last of his clothing, which makes Jesse chuckle. “And you were doggin’ on me for not wearin’ underclothes?”

“I have no use for them,” Hanzo shrugs. “Simply another article of clothing to remove in order to shift back to my true form.”

“Fair enough,” Jesse grins, rolling onto his stomach and reaching out to trace the fingers of his flesh and blood hand along the length of Hanzo’s flaccid member. “Mm, I don’t suppose this is a...”

“A knot?” Hanzo smirks. “Scared, cowboy?”

“Not really; I think ‘excited’ is a better word for it,” Jesse grins up at him. “One o’ these days I’ll convince you to fuck me with it.”

“Not likely.”

“We’ll see.” Jesse leans in to kiss Hanzo’s abdomen, gently stroking with his hand. Hanzo watches him idly, certain this will end in the man’s embarrassment but willing to let him try anyway; if he somehow manages to-

Jesse shifts back just enough to press a light kiss to Hanzo’s tip that stirs something in his gut, giving him pause. Then the ballsy American swallows him completely, and even unaroused, Hanzo is by no means small.

The combination of sudden wet warmth caressing him and Jesse's insane confidence  _ somehow _ mixes just right and sparks a fire in Hanzo's gut. He bites back a small moan, keenly aware of how quickly he's expanding in Jesse's mouth. The heated look Jesse gives him only serves to stoke the flame, and he reactively grabs at the man's hair, unsure whether to stop him or force him to keep going.

Jesse doesn't even pause; he takes the growth with no problem, simply adjusting his angle a bit to compensate, and promptly continues his languid motion up and down, flesh hand braced on the crease of Hanzo's thigh and metal arm wrapped around his waist. The sight of the ease and comfort with which Jesse calmly devours him is unusually hot, and Hanzo struggles not to give in to him. Closing his eyes, he digs his claws into Jesse's shoulder, subconsciously tugging with the other hand at the man's hair.

A gentle groan rolls up Jesse's throat and through the entirety of Hanzo's length, and his knot swells without conscious approval. Jesse doesn't miss a beat, adjusting how much he can take and moving his hand to caress the swell firmly.

And that does it; Hanzo stiffens, trying to force the building pleasure down and only succeeding in locking up his body so that when he cums, he only jolts slightly with each wave of hot, blinding pleasure.

He must black out for a few seconds because when he comes to, Jesse is careful nudging Hanzo off his back so he can sit up. Boneless and stunned, Hanzo doesn't protest as the cowboy gently manhandles him in between the sheets and snuggles up to his back.

"You okay, sweetheart?" Jesse hums against the back of his neck, kissing softly. Hanzo stares blankly at the wall, trying to wrap his head around what just happened and why. "Talk t'me, honey; don't want ya spiralin'."

"Spiraling?" Hanzo echoes, frowning.

“Erm, some people call it a drop,” Jesse explains, trailing his fingers down Hanzo’s arm and tracing his knuckles. “Sometimes people regret doin’ what they did cuz it ain’t what they’re used to doin’, and with all the chemicals and whatnot that get released, makes ‘em a little emotional and they start gettin’ upset.”

“I’m not... upset,” Hanzo admits, too baffled to let his pride dictate anything right now. “I’m... surprised. That- I wasn’t expecting...”

“Wasn’t expectin’ me to be as good with my tongue for somethin’ like this as I am at talkin’ your ear off?” Jesse chuckles, kissing the space behind Hanzo’s ear in emphasis.

“...Braggart.” Jesse laughs at him, but oddly, it doesn’t annoy him as much as usual. In fact... It’s kind of nice.

← →

The angry roar of a dragon makes all five of them go still, four paling in disbelief while the last cringes.

“Aw, fuck me...” Jesse grimaces. “Much as I was enjoyin’ our little song and dance here, amigos, y’all might wanna run now.”

The other four hesitate a moment too late, and a shadow swoops in, slamming two into the ground and snatching a third up. The last watches in horror as two of his companions are splattered across the pavement and the third is torn in half. He stumbles back, scrambling to get away, and the dragon roars at him, starting forward.

“Hanzo, stop that!” Jesse snaps, making the dragon whirl on him.

“I  _ told _ you not to go out tonight!” Hanzo bellows at him, furious. “I  _ warned _ you that rogue magicians were running amok in the area, and  _ still _ you ran off like an idiot!”

“Han, darlin’-”

“Don’t you even start, cowboy!” Hanzo snarls, stomping forward and chomping at him. Jesse flinches away reactively, but his sarape gets caught in Hanzo’s teeth, and the dragon satisfies himself with that, launching into the sky and carrying Jesse back to his cave like a mother cat with a kitten.

“Fuckin’ hell, Han; warn a guy!” Jesse huffs when his feet find solid ground again, shaking with adrenaline.

“Shut up.” Wrapping his tail around Jesse’s waist, Hanzo moves him deeper into the cave, setting him in the nest of furs and trinkets the dragon has collected over the centuries; his hoard.

Annoyed, Jesse tries to climb out of the nest, only for Hanzo to bodily block him in, curling up around him and pulling him close. To Jesse’s further annoyance, Hanzo licks the side of his face and carefully uses a claw to scrub one of the furs against him in an apparent effort to clean him up.

“Goddamnit, Han, quit motherin’ me, would ya?” Jesse declares, exasperated, pushing the dragon’s claw away.

“You got yourself into that mess,” Hanzo growls.

“I had it handled,” Jesse cuts in, glaring up at him. “I been takin’ care o’ myself since long before you, and I ain’t about t’stop now!”

“You weren’t even supposed to be out there!”

“I’m tellin’ you, I don’t need protectin’!”

“Aw, look,” a new voice croons teasingly, “the newlyweds are already fighting like an elderly couple.”

Hanzo and Jesse both turn dark looks on the familiar emerald dragon at the entrance of the cave, an equally familiar figure alighting beside him. Zenyatta’s diaphanous wings fade away as he smiles and holds out a set of clothes toward the already shifting dragon. Genji takes them with a nod of thanks and starts dressing.

“Damnit, Genji,” Jesse scowls. “I haven’t asked yet.” Hanzo’s dark look narrows suspiciously as it swings around to pin the American.

“You have been fighting like a married couple for two years and you still have not made it official?” Zenyatta teases lightly. “And after all the trouble you went through to find a treasure?”

“Zen!” Jesse snaps, a flush rising in his cheeks. 

“What are they talking about?” Hanzo rumbles, staring hard at him. Jesse bites his lip and Genji laughs.

“Well go on, ask,” he encourages, zipping up his hooded jacket and leaning his back against Zenyatta’s chest.

“Ask what?” Hanzo presses, irritation rising now. Jesse hesitates, suffering from a moment of stage fright. Taking a deep breath, he reaches into his pocket and pulls out the broken off head of a staff. The piece is framed in dark cherry wood and shot through with veins of burnished bronze, two large gemstones inset into it: a sphere of rose quartz and a smaller oval of watermelon tourmaline.

“Hanzo of the Shimada dragon clan, I’m offerin’ this treasure to my future mate; will you accept?”

For a moment, Hanzo stares at the piece, taken completely aback, and then he glances up at Jesse and looks at Genji.

“Was this your idea?” he growls. “You’ve played some sick jokes on me, but this one is an entirely new low for you.” Genji puts up his hands quickly, shaking his head.

“It ain’t a joke, Han,” Jesse says seriously, holding out the piece again. “I been fascinated with you since the day I first saw you flyin’ overhead, and every day, that fascination grew until one day it turned into somethin’ more, and now I know I wanna spend the rest o’ my life with you.”

“That’s- You are human,” Hanzo points out shortly. “Your life is but a drop in the ocean of mine.”

“I know that, but I swear I’ll make these the best years you’ve had yet if you just gimme a chance,” Jesse promises. “Can’t make no promises for the future, cuz I can’t control what happens after I’m gone, but as long as I’m here, I’ll never stop lovin’ you, darlin’.”

Another long moment passes, and then Hanzo shifts, rising in his naked human form to face Jesse on his level. Reaching out, he cups the piece in Jesse’s hands with both of his own.

“Human life is so fragile, so fleeting,” he says slowly. “To offer it to me is to offer the most valuable part of you...” Looking up, he meets Jesse’s soft brown gaze. “I accept, Jesse McCree. You are now a part of the Shimada dragon clan, and my mate.”

Relieved and delighted, Jesse grabs Hanzo’s wrist and pulls him in for a tight hug, kissing his cheek. Hanzo allows himself a small smile, returning the embrace and pointedly ignoring Genji’s raucous cheering and Zenyatta’s polite clapping.

“I love you, Hanzo,” Jesse whispers, clinging to him. It’s not the first time he’s heard those words, but it is the first time he’s ever felt the desire to respond truthfully.

“I love you too... Jesse.”


End file.
